A variety of filter assemblies are known in which a serviceable filter cartridge is positioned within a filter housing. By the term “serviceable”, in this context, it is meant that the filter cartridge is a service component that is installed in the housing, and through the lifetime of the equipment involved, is removed and refurbished or replaced. Examples of such assemblies include, for example, air cleaner assemblies used to filter engine intake air for internal combustion engines. Such assemblies are used, for example, on vehicles and other equipment.
The serviceable filter cartridges are provided with a housing seal arrangement thereon. A housing seal arrangement is an arrangement that forms a releasable seal with an appropriate portion of a housing, when the serviceable filter cartridge is installed for use. The housing seal arrangement should be securely positioned, be protected from damage during manufacture, handling and use; and, be readily engagable upon installation, while also being readily disengageable when the cartridge is removed from the housing for servicing.
In general, improvements in filter cartridges with respect to the housing seal arrangement are sought, in order to achieve advancement in accomplishment of the above objectives. Improved arrangements and processes for assembly are described herein.